You Spin Me Like A Record Baby
by rocketfire44
Summary: Draco Malfoy is looking for a certain record but only a sexy employee named Cormac in the music store can fulfill his interests. Modern Mcfoy AU based on freddie stroma's pitch perfect movie character.
Draco walked into the college campus music store looking for this Beatles record that he really wanted to listen to and collect. He enjoyed classic music even if it was from muggles. He couldnt find it in its designated section. He cursed under his breath then went to go ask the worker at the front desk for help.

He saw a man walk out of the back room carrying a box of cds. Draco almost drooled. He had brown shaved hair,muscles and biceps that made his grey v-neck tight on him,muscled arms and hands that had tattoes all over them and a black string necklace. He also had pretty dark green eyes and full big lips. Draco certainly wouldnt say no to having anal sex with the body in front of him. Draco quickly looked at a pocket mirror on the counter and put his blonde hair as bangs so he will look more attractive,Draco always gets what he wants and he wants Cormac.

Cormac set the box down and came back over to the cashier section. "Oh hello there,mate. What can I do you for...I mean do for you? Sorry!", Cormac said. Draco blushed and stared at him with his eyes blown and lustful then snapped out of it and blinked. "I,uh, I couldn't find a Beatles record in the ridiculous classics section. Do you have any more in storage?", Draco asked.

"Uhm,i'm not sure,ill go look in the back,give me a second blondie. I wouldnt want to keep a face like yours waiting,right?",Cormac winked then walked off and Draco looked at his ass the whole time while he retreated even stretching his neck over the counter for a better look. Cormac walked back holding the Beatles record in his hand,smiling while shaking it in his hand to gesture to Draco. Draco sighed then said "Thank you,you are like my knight in shiny armor hero for this. I appreciate your help." Cormac smirked smugly then said "Well I am the best employee this store has ever had. I'm glad I could help out and maybe sometime I can appreciate you in other ways",Cormac said flirtaciously.

Draco chuckled then said " You are so arrogant". Cormac shot back with "Yeah well,its the truth. I am allowed to be arrogant.50 bucks." Draco nodded then he remembered something "Shit, Lucius only gave him 40 for the week.I don't have enough". Cormac then looked down at Draco's body then started rubbing circles with his index finger on Draco's hand on the counter. Cormac seductively said "Maybe you can pay me back another way. For a price. A night of pleasure and I am man enough to give it to you. I can stick it in for you and make some music". Cormac raised his eyebrows up and down. Draco started having an erection and got weak in the kness.

"What would you do...to me,Cormac?",Draco asked. Cormac chuckled then said "Oh it would start off slow,passionate,it'll feel really good,scouts honor." Draco opened his mouth and leaned in while rubbing Cormac's biceps slowly ,then played with his v-neck collar feeling his sculpted pecs a little. Cormac's mouth was only inches and Draco could feel his breath on his lips then said sure. Cormac whispered "11 o'clock at night and the record will be yours as well as my sausage named willy".Draco grinned then nodded and walked out of the store leaving Cormac licking his lips then licked the inside of his cheek while checking out Draco's ass walking off. Cormac shook his fist in triumph then bit his fist.

Draco came back to the store and walked inside,the door still unlocked. He took off his clothes then saw Cormac walking in from the back door naked with a record dangling from his erect penis. Their only was one dim lamp on and Cormac struted up close to Draco's body. "Like what you see,do you prefer head...bobbing music like this?" He pointed down to his penis and balls. Draco slowly grabbed his penis then took off the record slowly and threw it on the ground. Draco nodded and hummed then Cormac kissed him then and pulled Draco onto the mattress he put out on the ground. Draco spread his legs quickly and threw his head back when he felt Cormac's pubic hairs prickle around his butthole. Cormac thrusted slowly and both were moaning and sweating the whole night. Draco explored his body and touched every tattoo and rested his hands on Cormac's butt while he hit Draco's prostate every time making Draco's toes curl.

Cormac burped then turned off the light and gave one last thrust then had an orgasm and shot semen inside Draco making him moan and squirm. They both panted in the darkness and then Cormac gave Draco a blowjob and sucked all the semen off of Draco's penis. Draco woke up the next day groggy but smiled at the beautiful muscled boy next to him with an arm over Draco's chest, holding Draco down while Cormac snored and breathed his meat smelling breath in his ear,he smiled cause he loved the smell, he took the beatles record then went back to his dorm feeling great and glowing. He would pretend to lose money every week just to sleep with Cormac again and they eventually became boyfriends on campus,a music-loving power couple.


End file.
